Una paga innesperada
by nuyen236
Summary: El fantasma esta corto de créditos, por lo que Ezra sale a hacer trabajos de los cuales gana mucho dinero. ¿Pero, de que tratarán realmente estos trabajos?
1. Chapter 1

-Necesitamos creditos urgente.- comentó Hera al resto de la tripulación, que todos les prestaban atención, todos menos Ezra, quien estaba viendo hacia la ventana, de la cual se podían ver los pastizales dorados de Lothal, pero el no prestaba especificaba atención al pasto en sí, sino a la posición del sol, para así saber la hora.

-Ezra,¿estás oyendo?-

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.-contestó Ezra saliendo de la cabina hacia la rampa, donde ahí se colgó su mochila.

-¿Adonde vas?- preguntó Kanan deteniendo a Ezra por el hombro.

-Iré a hacer un trabajo. Ocupamos créditos,¿No?-

-Si, pero no nos dijiste nada.-

-Es que es un viejo conocido, no se preocupen volveré mañana.-contestó Ezra con una sonrisa. Después salió de la nave, y caminó hacia el área poblada más cercana. Kanan lo observó hasta el punto en que ya no lo podía ver realmente estaba preocupado, el inquisitor no estaba, pero los eventos en Mustafar llamaron más la atención del imperio, y con eso venían más riesgos. Ahsoka se lo advirtió a Kanan, le dijo que debería ser más cuidadoso con como enseñaba a Ezra, aunque le mencionó que no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo, ya que el no había terminado sus estudios Jedi, ni siquiera ella para ese caso. Pero el imperio podría capturar a Ezra o alguno de la tripulación y hacerles algún daño, o ponerlos en contra de sus camaradas. Eso era lo que más temía.

-¿A dónde va Ezra?- preguntó Hera sacando a Kanan de sus pensamientos.

-No sé, el me dijo que iba a realizar un trabajo, pero nunca especificó qué. Solo sé que fue a una aldea cercana y regresará mañana.-

-Bueno, supongo que esperaremos hasta mañana, aunque no debite dejarlo ir tan fácil.-

-El se sabe cuidar solo.- respondió Kanan, hasta que recordó que vio a Ezra salir de la nave sin su sable de luz, lo que le pareció un poco curioso.

-¿No llevó su sable, ni su mochila? Qué raro.- comentó Hera dejando una pequeña inquietud en Kanan.

La noche se hizo muy lenta para Kanan, por alguna razón que no comprendía bien, tenía una inquietud que no podía quitarse de encima, pero en tanto pensar y pensar, quedó dormido. Así la mañana llegó, Kanan despertó creyó que encontraría a Ezra como siempre en el comedor con una enorme sonrisa, ya que al chico por alguna razón le gustaba madrugar, pero al entrar al comedor no se lo encontró. Pero encontró al resto de la tripulación, quienes preguntaron por el paradero de Ezra, pero Kanan no pudo contestar, ya que el no sabía nada.

-Bueno, no queda más que esperar a Ezra.-comentó Sabine.- No puedo creer que el haya conseguido un trabajo más rápido que nosotros juntos.-

-De seguro le pagarán poco, digo es un chico, no es como si pudiera hacer muchos trabajos.-

-Con tal de que no exponga sus habilidades de fuerza, y no se meta en problemas el estará bien.-

Las horas pasaban, y ya casi eran las 3 de la tarde, y aún no había noticia de Ezra. Kanan decidió esperar por el en la rampa, y después de unos cuantos minutos, este pudo ver que su padawan se acercaba a la nave, pero se sorprendió ue este llegó con toda la cara manchada de negro, como si acabara de salir de un campo de batalla, además de que llevaba los pies arrastrando.

-Hola, oye. ¿Sabes donde esta Hera?-preguntó Ezra con una voz cansada.-Es que le daré los créditos que recibí.-

-Aquí estoy.-dijo Hera recibiendo una bolsa de tela, que era más pesada de lo que aparentaba, lo que sorprendió bastante bastante a Sabine y Zeb, así como Chopper que también estaban ahí. Per antes de que pudieran decir algo, Ezra se desmayó de un solo y cayó inconsciente al piso.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo habrá tomado?- preguntó Sabine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, este es primer fanfic, y este es el segundo capítulo de esta, como ya pudieron haber notado al entrar a la historia. Continuaré esta historia, agradeciendo mucho sus buenos comentarios, y siguiendo sus consejos, me ayudarán mucho. ¡GRACIAS!**

Un pago innesperado

Capítulo 2:

Kanan estaba viendo como Hera recibía en las manos una bolsa llena de créditos, que parecía tener bastante de ellos. Pero poco después Ezra se desmayó cayendo al piso de un solo golpe, y fue ahí que Kanan notó el chico traía una mochila diferente a la que usualmente traía, además que tenía varias quemaduras en la ropa, lo que indicaba que alguien le había disparado, pero no había señales de alguna herida grave, más que unos cuantos rasguños y ceniza que manchaba toda su cara, que estaba cubierta por su cabello negro azulado.

-Llevaré a Ezra a su cabina.-informó Kanan al resto de la tripulación, mientras el jedi recogía el cuerpo inconsciente de Ezra del piso.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo habrá tomado?-preguntó Zeb rascándose la barbilla.

-¡Eso es lo que acabo de preguntar!- exclamó Sabine.

-Supongo que le preguntaremos cuando despierte.-comentó Hera de manera tranquila y pasiva, y el lasta y la mandaloriana asintieron.- Bueno, la nave no se limpiara sola.- terminó la twi´lek señalando a las personas presentes en la rampa.

-¿Y tu qué harás?-preguntó Zeb en derrota.

-Checar los motores, y contra todos estos créditos.- contestó la piloto mirando fijamente la bolsa que le acaba de entregar Ezra.

Kanan entró a la cabina cargando a Ezra en brazos. El padawan se veía agotado, pero como había concluido antes, no tenía heridas graves. Pero aún así el jedi no podía evitar sentir una enorme inquietud, que no importase que tanto tratara de analizarla pacientemente no hallaba la respuesta. Por lo que tendría que preguntarle a su padawan directamente cuando este despertase.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos, y el chico aún no despertaba, Kanan se quedó a vigilarlo todo el tiempo desde una silla al otro lado de la cabina de donde estaba Ezra. Durante esos 20 minutos, el hombre notó que tranquilo se veía el rostro de Ezra, aunque sentía que le faltaba el profundo azul de su mirada, que siempre parecía estar alegre y relajada, pero Kanan sabía que detrás de esos ojos yacían recuerdos y experiencias dolorosas de estar 7 años viviendo solo en la calle, el chico trataba constantemente de ocultar ese sentimiento pero su maestro notaba eso, y esperaba el día en que su aprendiz pudiera abrirse completamente a el.

-¿Aún no despierta?-preguntó Hera desde el marco de la puerta, sacando a Kanan de sus pensamientos.

-No.- respondió Kanan. -¿Cuántos créditos trajo Ezra?-

-Bastantes.-

-¿Qué tantos?-preguntó Kanan impacientemente.

-Le pagaron en efectivo, son bastantes pero no los suficientes que necesitamos.-contestó la piloto de brazos cruzados.

-No quiero dejarlo ir de nuevo a este tal trabajo.-comentó el jedi con la mirada sobre su padawan.-¿Qué pasaría si arriesga su vida? ¿O si el imperio llegara a capturarlo?-

-Te preocupas demasiado.- respondió Hera con una leve sonrisa. –Creo que deberías preguntarle tu mismo, y tal vez hasta te llevé con el a este tan misterioso trabajo.-

-Eso planeaba hacer.- dijo Kanan entre dientes, haciendo que su camarada sonriera aún más. Poco después Ezra abrió los ojos levemente y suspiró un poco. Su maestro se acercó a el, con Hera detrás de este.

-¿Kanan?- preguntó Ezra, el jedi asintió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-He estado peor.- respondió Ezra con una débil sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la cama con los pies fuera de esta.

-Bien.- respondió Hera.

-Ahora ocupo que contestes unas cuantas preguntas.-comentó Kanan de brazos cruzados, Ezra levantó una ceja y movió la cabeza en aceptación. -¿A qué trabajo fuiste?- al preguntar eso, los ojos de Ezra se expandieron un poco.

-¿Qué horas son?- preguntó el padawan un poco exaltado.

-Van a ser las 4 y media de la tarde.- contestó Hera tranquilamente, pero pronto Ezra se paró dela mesa, y se colgó una mochila negra en vez de la blanca que siempre traía. -¿Adonde vas?-

-Tengo que irme.-contestó Ezra apresurado. El jedi iba a detenerlo pero la piloto lo detuvo.

-Esta bien, te veremos más tarde.- replicó Hera, dejando a Ezra salir de la nave, y ya que este se hubiera alejado lo suficiente volteó hacia Kanan.- Vamos a seguirlo, ya que es obvio que no nos dirá nada, supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo por nosotros mismos.

-¿Adonde van?-preguntó Sabine.

-Al mercado por unos suplementos.- mintió Hera, pero Sabine le creyó y se retiró a su cabina probablemente a pintar-

-Vamos.-

-Esta bien.-

Siguieron a Ezra, por un buen rato, a una distancia razonable para que este no los notara. Por suerte habían bastantes animales en esa área, y Kanan sabía que para Ezra era complicado identificar la identidad de las ondas que surgían en la fuerza, por lo que en ese caso, erauna ventaja para el y la Twi´lek.

Los pastizales de Lothal a veces parecían eternos, pero finalmente lograron llegar a la ciudad capital, donde en la entrada había una nave un poco despintada pero de buen tamaño. De esta nave salieron varios hombre con cascos negros y mochilas negras tales como la que traía Ezra colgada en su espalda.

-¿Quiénes serán ellos?-preguntó Kanan, pero Hera solo lo silenció.

-Parecen que van a la ciudad, tienen una datapad con información de una persona, creo que van a buscarla.

-¿Cómo es que la ves desde aquí?-preguntó Kanan sorprendido.

-Chequé la mochila de Ezra, y tenía varias cosas que me preocupan dentro de estas.- respondió Hera con preocupación en su mirada.

**-¿**Qué encontraste?-

-Unos explosivos aún más complejos que los de Sabine, unas cuantas pistolas, navajas, aparatos que nunca había visto, y…-

-¿Qué más?-preguntó el jedi aún más preocupado debido a la expresión facial de Hera.

-Una credencial de identificación imperial.- esas palabras cruzaron la mente de Kanan, pero estas simples letras juntas en una frase, eran aún más fuertes de lo que esperaba. Pronto volteó hacia la nave que estaba a una considerable distancia de ellos, y así vio que esa nave tenía el logo imperial pintado.

**Bueno, este es el final del segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y que puedan comentar esta historia. Y pronto publicaré el capítulo que sigue-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, he aquí la tercera parte de la historia: Una paga innesperada. De nuevo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por lo que seguiré escribiendo historia, a ver que depara para nuestros rebeldes.**

Una paga innesperada:

Capítulo 3:

Kanan y Hera habían decido parar de seguir a Ezra a través de todo Lothal, ya que el chico tarde o temprano los notaría. Por lo que este par mejor optó por regresar a la nave, a donde llegarían a hacer sus pensamientos concretos con el resto de la tripulación, esperando que lo que vieron no fuera verdad.

De nuevo, los pastizales parecían eternos, pero ambos rebeldes reconocían el camino, aunque no lo conocían tanto como Ezra. ¿Por qué estaban pensando tanto en el chico?

La nave se veía a la distancia, y antes de notarlo ya estaban frente a esta. La cual tenía la rampa abierta con Zeb, Sabine y Chopper esperándolos afuera de esta.

-Tenemos que hablar.-comentó Hera causando cierta curiosidad en la tripulación. Así todos los miembros fueron a donde normalmente consumían sus alimentos, ya que era el lugar más discreto del lugar, por razones que nadie entendía.

-Bien,¿ de qué hablaremos?-preguntó Zeb de brazos cruzados.

-De Ezra.-contestó Kanan.

-¿Tiene problemas con su entrenamiento?- preguntó la mandaloriana de manera curiosa.

-No es eso.- respondió Hera con la mirada baja. –Tiene que ver con su nuevo trabajo, tenemos sospechas de que no es tan nuevo como creíamos.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sabine seguido de unos sonidos provenientes de Chopper, pero Zeb tenía la mirada baja indicando que sabía algo.

-¿Y bien?-

-Seguimos a Ezra hasta ciudad capital en donde vimos que este se reunió con unos hombres de traje negro con el símbolo imperial, además de que Hera encontró una credencial de identificación imperial en su mochila, además de otras cosas que no esperaríamos encontrar en el chico.-comentó Kanan como susurro.

-¿Entonces tenemos sospechas de que Ezra es un traidor?-preguntó Sabine bastante impresionada, pero Kanan notó que Zeb no comentaba nada más que unas cuantas preguntas de vez en cuando.

-Sabes algo, ¿no es así?- preguntó Kanan a Zeb, quien solo respondió con la mirada.

-Sí.-respondió Zeb. Pero solo son sospechas.-continuó.- He observado que el chico, tiene varias cicatrices, pero una en particular me llamó la atención.- dijo captando la atención de todos los presentes.- Era como un sello específico, no sé de que era, pero el es muy reservado, además de que a veces escribe información en su datapad.-

-¿Entonces además de que lo acusan de traidor, también de espía?-preguntó Sabine. -¿Qué haremos?-

-Yo sugeriría que fingiéramos no sospechar nada para que Ezra no se enteré que lo estamos siguiendo e investigando.- dijo Hera, hasta que de pronto unas transmisión se encendió de la nada, mostrando en la pantalla una casa humeante a causa de un fuego incesable.

-¿Un ataque? No. Un peligroso criminal en contra del imperio ha sido terminado. Por nadie menos que nuestros soldados especiales, gracias a ellos Lothal será un lugar mejor.-informó una voz robótica en la transmisión, mostrando unas figuras negras caminando cerca de esta casa humeante.

-¿Son ellos?- preguntó Kanan.

-No estoy segura.-respondió Hera. –Ya saben lo que debemos hacer.-

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Ezra sorprendiendo a todos, en especial porque tenía ceniza por todo su rostro, Sabine logró mantener las apariencias, lo mismo se podría decir de la tripulación, menos por Zeb quien realmente parecía nervioso ante la presencia de su miembro más joven. -¿Pasa algo, Zeb?-

-No nada, es que me mareé un poco al reparar la nave.-mintió Zeb con una sonrisa falsa, mientras Ezra asintía.

-Bueno, iré a mi cabina.-

-¿Querrás decir nuestra cabina?-preguntó Zeb retóricamente, pero el chico lo ignoró con indiferencia.

-Peor actor no podrías ser.-comentó Sabine unas vez que Ezra se había ido.

-No es lo mío.-contestó zeb simplemente.

-Sabine quiero que revises esto.-comentó Hera entregándole a la joven unos cuantos explosivos que la piloto había sacado de la mochila negra de Ezra.

-Vaya,¿Dónde los conseguiste?-preguntó Sabine un poco impresionada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Estos son explosivos de alta tecnología, son complicados de entender, pero para alguien como yo es un pedazo de pastel.-respondió Sabine , dejando boquiabierta a Hera.

-Es que los encontré en la mochila de Ezra.-

-Ya veo.-comentó Kanan.- De ahora en adelante tendré que vigilar más a ese chico, quien sabe que trae en manos.-

-Tranquilo Kanan.-dijo Hera haciendo que el jedi volteara su mirada hacia ella.- Después de todo solo son sospechas, no sabemos realmente que sucede.-

-Lo sé.-respondió Kanan saliendo del cuarto.

De alguna manera el jedi podía sentir a través de la fuerza, que algo ocultaba su padawan. Kanan siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta que oyó algo venir de la cabina de Ezra, este tocó la puerta preguntando si todo estaba bien, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que tuvo que abrir la puerta a la fuerza. Al entrar se encontró con Ezra, usando una simple playera negra, mientras este se curaba una herida en el brazo, dejando visibles algunas cicatrices de su piel, notando así la marca de la que hablaba Zeb.

-Ezra, necesito respuestas.-

**Bueno, ese sería el final del tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y que además la disfruten.**

**Hasta la próxima, no tardare tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por los comentarios que han escrito. En serio. Bueno, he aquí este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. **

Una paga innesperada:

Capítulo 4:

Kanan estaba sentado en el comedor con ambos codos sobre la mesa, y con la cabeza recargada sobre ambas manos. Mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo sobre lo que haría respecto al trabajo de Ezra. Ya que la conversación que habían tenido no salió para nada bien, bueno al menos en su punto de vista. Tal vez para el padawan había sido como cualquier otra conversación como las que tenían durante sus entrenamientos jedi.

-¿Qué pasó con Ezra?-preguntó Sabine sorprendiendo a Kanan.

-Nada realmente.-contestó simplemente el jedi.

-Bueno.-replicó la mandaloriana con un leve suspiro.- Yo al menos he hecho mi trabajo, he estado investigando acerca del trabajo tan misterioso de el chico.- comentó Sabine. –Por cierto,¿ a dónde se fue? No lo he visto por ninguna parte.-

-Se fue a hacer otro trabajo, pero como siempre no nos quiso especificar nada.-

-Ya veo.- contestó Sabine de manera pensativa. –Pero lo que averigüe te va a interesar.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-respondió el jedi cruzando los brazos. Y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé donde va a ser el trabajo de Ezra, pero no de que trata, pero al menos podremos ir ahí a averiguar.-

-Suena bien.-contestó Kanan.

-Pero por el momento deberíamos ir solo nosotros dos para así no llamar la atención de tu padawan.- informó Sabine seriamente. El jedi asintió y ambos salieron de la nave mediante la rampa encontrándose con los pastizales dorados de Lothal.

Caminaron hacia lo que parecía ser de nuevo, la ciudad capital. Entraron a esta, y pronto se dieron cuenta que había partes de la ciudad que estaban en malas condiciones, pero esa eran secciones que no visitaban frecuentemente. Kanan se preguntaba hacia donde iban, pero Sabine parecía estar bastante segura de hacia donde iba, por lo que no le preocupaba la idea de perderse en la ciudad capital.

-Ahí esta.- señaló Sabine a unos hombre de trajes negros que se iban a poner unas mascaras, entre ellos vieron a Ezra quien tenía su traje que usaba normalmente, pero traía una mascara negra sobre su rostro, y con una mochila negra colgada en sus hombros.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?- preguntó Kanan. Antes de ver que el grupo de hombre se retiraban de la escena y dejaban a Ezra caminando solo por las calles de Lothal, por lo que el jedi y la mandaloriana lo siguieron. Notando lo fácilmente que Ezra se podía escabullir en una multitud, aún tan pequeña como la de Lothal, pero aún así no lo perdieron de vista bajo ningún momento.

Continuaron siguiendo a Ezra, hasta que llegaron a una casa grande que de seguro pertenecía a una persona rica e importante. Pronto el chico entró por la enorme puerta, y unos pocos minutos después la casa explotó en llamas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Kanan más preocupado de lo que estaba sorprendido.

-Que explosión tan impresionante.- comentó Sabine. Antes de ver a Ezra caminando con unos papeles en sus manos, y ceniza sobre su vestimenta, pero aún tenía la mascara sobre su rostro, lo que no daba a conocer la verdadera expresión del chico, que lo hacía ver un poco aterrador. Pero además de eso, logaron ver a unos de los hombres de traje negro vigilando la escena de la explosión, el cual pronto se acercó a Ezra, y recibió los papeles que el padawan había obtenido de aquella casa que ahora había sido completamente consumida por la llamas, pero de alguna manera, este fuego no se había expandido hacia las construcciones vecinas.

Kanan antes de poder notarlo, Sabine ya no estaba a su lado. Y al voltear a la derecha vio que la chica estaba acercándose a otro hombre de traje negro, y poco después esta lo noqueó con un solo golpe, y le hizo señales al jedi de ojos verdes para que se acercara para que así le ayudase a cargar el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre enmascarado.

Pronto salieron de la ciudad llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de ese tan misterioso hombre en una carretilla de madera, ya que por alguna razón no podían pagar por algo mejor, porque Hera no les había dado más créditos. Al caminar a través de los pastizales pronto llegaron a lo que era la nave del fantasma con Hera esperándolos en la rampa, quien se vio bastante sorprendida al ver que el jedi y la mandaloriana llevaban un cuerpo inconsciente con ellos.

-¿Y podría saber exactamente quién es esta persona?-preguntó Hera con ambos puños sobre sus caderas.

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar.-contestó Kanan con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo.- respondió Hera pensante.-Vamos a interrogarlo cuando despierte.- ambos asintieron y metieron al hombre enmascarado a la nave, y de ahí lo metieron a la cabina de Kanan y lo ataron a la pared, hasta que su prisionero empezó a gemir fue cuando la tripulación, incluyendo a Zeb y a Chopper. Poco después el hombre atado recuperó la consciencia e incluso con la mascara puesta se podía ver que este estaba mirándolos fijamente, pero no parecía asustado.

-¿Trabajas en una organización en la que trabaja un chico de cabello negro azulado y unos llamativos ojos azules?-preguntó Hera a este hombre de manera seria.

-No diré jamás.-respondó este misterioso hombre.

-Creo que usaré otro método espectro 2.-mencionó el espectro 1, la piloto asintió.

Kanan acercó su mano al hombre, mientras que el jedi se concentraba en la fuerza, y sentía como el enmascarado empezaba a marearse y a poner menos resistencia.

-Ya sigan preguntando.- comentó el jedi.

-Bueno, contesta la pregunta anterior.- dijo Hera, mientras que el hombre atado parecía estar concentrándose de alguna manera para evitar contestar pero no tuvo éxito, así que asintió con su cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuando lo encontramos.- respondió el hombre respirando profundamente.- Ese chico tenía apenas ocho años, y por un tiempo le enseñamos algunas cosas, después nos íbamos unos meses, y regresábamos a este planeta para visitar al chico. Ya que no podíamos llevarlo con nuestra organización.-

-¿Trabajan para el imperio?-

-Algo así.- contestó con cierta dificultad.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

-No lo sé, yo soy tan solo un novato, incluso ese chico aunque no sea un miembro permanente tiene un rango más alto que yo.- contestó ese hombre de negro.

-¿Qué tipos de trabajos realiza el "chico"?-preguntó de manera curiosa.

-Por lo que he analizado, a ustedes les preocupa mucho ese chico, por lo que será mejor que no lo sepan.- respondió ese hombre dejó de respirar y su cabeza cayó repentinamente hacia en frente.

-Le dieron con un dardo, pero no sé que contiene.-comentó Sabine quitando el dardo.

-Supongo que no tengo tan mala puntería.- dijo Ezra recargado en el marco en el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos. –El no sabe nada acerca de eso, como dijo el es un novato que no sabe mucho acerca de el "trabajo".-

-Ezra….-dijo Kanan.

-¿Mataste a las personas en esa mansión?-preguntó Zeb, pero Ezra quedó en silencio indicando que sí lo había hecho.

-Ahora, supongo que soy yo quien debe explicar.- comentó Ezra mostrando la extraña marca en su brazo.

**Bueno, este es el final del cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste esta historia.**

**-Nuyen 236, jeje gracias por leer esta historia, espero que lo sigan haciendo, y puedan comentar. ¡Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, hola de nuevo, es hora del siguiente cap. De Una paga innesperada, espero que les guste. **

**Bueno, ya empezaré la historia, ya no platicaré tanto.**

Una paga innesperada cap 5

El cuarto de Kanan aunque estuviera lleno, aún así mostraba un gran silencio, pero nadie dela tripulación entendía el porque.

-Creo que acabas de decir que nos ibas a dar una explicación.-comentó el Lasat de brazos cruzados, pero al ver que Ezra lo ignoró, Zeb se acercó al chico, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarlo por la playera, al ver que este tenía una mirada fría, el chico con dos dedos le dio un golpe cerca del cuello, el cual causó que el enorme Lasat cayera al piso, y no pudiese moverse, aunque aún seguía consciente. Esta escena sorprendió bastante a todos los presentes, bueno al menos la mayoría.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Sabine acercándose al Lasat quien estaba en el piso.

-Le pegué directamente en un nervio, es bastante obvio.-contestó el padawan con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual fue borrada, cuando este vio la mirada enojada de la madaloriana. –Estará bien, aún puede hablar, ¿saben?-

-Bueno, ahora tu serás el interrogado Ezra.-comentó Kanan, así asustando un poco al chico. Pronto el jedi señaló a la cama para que Ezra se sentara en esta, lo cual hizo.

Una vez que estaba ahí, todos de la tripulación, menos Zeb y Chopper estaban rodeándolo, pero Ezra parecía no estar asustado, de hecho todo lo contrario, se veía bastante relajado.

-Contestaras las siguientes preguntas.-dijo Hera.

-¿No están exagerando un poco?-preguntó el chico retrocediendo un poco hacia atrás.

-No.- contestó la piloto, Ezra asintió, señalando que estaba listo para las preguntas. -¿Cuál es tu nombre y edad?-

-Eso ya lo saben.-contestó simplemente el padawan, pero al ver que la Twi´lek hablaba en serio, dio un suspiro.- Me llamo Ezra Bridger y tengo 15 años.- Kanan no podía evitar observar a su padawan, pero además de eso, este estaba checando a través de la fuerza, las reacciones del chico a las preguntas, aparentemente estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Bien, ahora. ¿Qué hiciste el día de ayer?-

-Bueno….-replicó el joven jedi. –Me levanté, me lavé los dientes, respiré, hice algunas cosas, y luego..-continuó rascándose la cabeza.- No me acuerdo.-

La piloto volteó a ver a Kanan, a lo que este dio un leve respiro y asintió.- Lo siento Ezra.- comentó mientras levantaba su mano frente al rostro de Ezra, quien se veía sorprendido, pero no nervioso.

Kanan trataba de concentrarse, tardó un tiempo, pero había logrado hacerle a Ezra, lo que le había hecho al ahora inconsciente hombre de negro.

-Continua Hera.- dijo Kanan con los ojos cerrados, no notando que Ezra estaba respirando suavemente con los ojos cerrados, no teniendo la misma reacción que el otro hombre.

-Bien, Ezra , dinos de que trata tu trabajo.- demandó Hera, mientras Sabine miraba a su datapad obviamente buscando algo en esta.

-No puedo creer que….-respondió el padawan.-Que después de todo este tiempo creerían que caería por una técnica tan simple como esa.-comentó con una leve sonrisa, y abriendo sus ojos, haciendo que Kanan perdiera concentración.

-Veo que sabes más de lo que aparentas.- comentó el jedi.

-Ese truco es demasiado sencillo, hasta yo lo puedo realizar.-respondió el chico un poco ofendido.- Creo que ya pueden parar el interrogatorio, ¿no creen? No soy un traidor ni un espía.-continuó el padawan ganando la impresión de toda la tripulación, incluso la de Zeb. –Zeb habla en mientras duerme.-

-Ahhh-dijo la mandaloriana con una sonrisa en su rostro aún viendo su datapad.-Ya veo, ya veo.-comentó casi carcajeándose.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hera.

-Supongo que ya viste ese documento.- comentó Ezra.

-Bueno, si.-

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó El jedi de ojos verdes con respiraciones pesadas.

-Yo lo explicaré.- dijo el chico parándose de un solo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la mandaloriana. –Nuestra organización no tiene nombre, no tiene propósito, ni legado, no existimos, ya que solo hay un registro existente en todo el imperio. Ni siquiera formamos parte de este. Somos nada, solo una simple sombra.-dijo Ezra casi recitando las palabras, captando la atención de todos, así como su preocupación. –Verán, que, yo solo soy un peón no oficial de una pequeña organización, que no tiene ningún propósito especifico.-

-EZra….¿de qué rayos hablas?- preguntó Sabine.

-Aún no entiendo porque te reíste.- comentó Hera a Sabine.

-Nada.-respondió la mandaloriana. Pero Ezra estaba con una expresión seria y fría.

-¿Entonces ellos te envían a matar personas para trabajos que no entiendes en ningún sentido?-

-Ustedes no entienden nada.- respondió Ezra con la mirada baja, y luego subió la cabeza. –Y nunca lo harán.-

**Bueno, este el final de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el siguiente, y dentro de dos o tres capítulos, o tal vez menos, vaya a concluir esta historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, hola de nuevo. Aquí otro capítulo de una paga innesperada, espero pronto concluir la historia, y así escribir alguna otra. ¡Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente!**

Una paga innesperada

El cuarto aun estaba lleno de un silencio incomodo el cual ya nadie podía soportar, su Ezra estaba parado frente a ellos, pero no parecía ser el mismo chico con el que vivían, y trabajan a diario. El padawan tenía una mirada fría en su rostro, pero pronto esta cambió por una de extrañeza y confusión, pero arrepentimiento también.

-Ezra, ¿entonces que es lo que haces en este trabajo?-preguntó Sabien levantando una ceja. –Porque no me quedó claro.-

-Es como si yo te preguntara que es lo que hacías en Mandalore.- respondió el chico de manera agresiva y fría, hasta que pronto pareciera que se arrepintió de tal comentario. –Lo siento, no debí decir eso.- continuó el chico.- Esto no es lago de lo que me enorgullezca, pero por ser alguien que cambió mi modo de vivir drásticamente, se los contaré.-

-Esta bien.- dijo el jedi de ojos verdes.

-¿Por donde comienzo?- preguntó Ezra a si mismo para así empezar a relatar una historia.

_(Recuerdo :-P)_

_Un chico de ocho años estaba caminando a través del mercado de Lothal, la gente lo veía curiosamente y con lastima, ya que habían oído acerca del niño que perdió a sus padres por culpa del Imperio, pero no estaban completamente de que ese pequeño niño era ese chico del que todo había estado hablando. Aunque lo que nadie estaba viendo es que unos hombres de togas cafés, bastante altos así como aterradores, pero el joven Ezra seguía caminando derecho y mirando hacia enfrente, pero los sospechosos hombres se acercaban cada vez más y más, y los estaban a punto de asaltar, hasta que un hombre vestido de negro, el cual era tan rápido que hasta parecía una sombra, detuvo a esos hombres rápidamente, lo que causó que el niño volteara hacia atrás, para ver un hombre con una mascara negra parado sobre los cuerpos inconscientes de los asaltantes._

_El joven Ezra no tuvo oportunidad para reaccionar cuando se encontró en un callejón con ese hombre que supuestamente le salvó la vida._

_-Dime niño.- dijo repentinamente el enmascarado. -¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Ezra.- contestó inseguramente, pero el hombre negó su cabeza._

_-Nunca le digas tan fácilmente tu nombre a un desconocido.-_

_-Esta bien.-_

_-Tampoco hables tanto.- comentó el enmascarado como un extraño consejo a los ojos del niño._

_-¿Entonces por qué hablo contigo?- replicó el niño cruzando sus brazos y volteando su mirada hacia otro lado. –Y no me has dicho tu nombre.-_

_-No puedo decirte mi nombre.- dijo el extraño hombre poniendo su mano en su barbilla así pensando. –Puedes llamarme 187. Y el porque hablas conmigo fue tu decisión.-_

_-Ya veo.- dijo el pequeño niño._

_-Espero que podamos ser amigos.- _

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- contestó el joven Ezra levantando ambos hombros._

_-Que bueno que estes de acuerdo porque no quiero que unos cualquieras te lastimen así como así, te entrenare junto al resto de mis compañeros, y así serás fuerte.-_

_-Suena bien, ¿En serio harías eso?- respondió alegremente el niño de ojos azules._

_-Pero hay condiciones.- dijo el hombre de negro, quitando la expresión de alegría del niño.- Tendrás que trabajar con nosotros, pero no siendo un miembro oficial de nuestra organización. Realizaras trabajos simples para nosotros, y a veces no.-_

_-Esta bien, acepto 187, seremos mejores amigos.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el joven Ezra._

_Y así el niño y el hombre enmascarado entraron por los ductos de ventilación hacia una base desconocida por todos, en la cual el pequeño niño iba a ser entrenado por esta extraña y misteriosa organización._

_( Fin de recuerdo)_

-¿Con que eso era?-se preguntó a si mismo el Lasat.

-¿Qué pasó con ese 187 del que hablas?- preguntó la mandaloriana.

-Murió.-contestó rápidamente el padawan, causando cierta sorpresa en la tripulación. –Hace unos meses, estábamos en una misión en una bodega de Lothal y había una bomba, el se quedó adentro para desconectarla, pero por alguna razón no lo logró hacer, y murió en una explosión. Nunca he dejado Lothal, y nunca he hecho un trabajo fuera de Lothal.-

-Eso es triste.- comentó Hera.

-Por eso no puedo dejar esta organización aunque quiera, y no quiero, cada varios meses realizaó un trabajo, no afectara mi manera de vivir con ustedes, porque ellos me salvaron, en especial 187. Aunque nunca supe su verdadero nombre, ni su rostro, el era el único en esa organización que vio el mío, además de que fue mi primer amigo, en su honor sigo ahí. Pero seguiré siendo el espectro 6 de la tripulción.- comentó con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos, a lo que todos lo miraron con compasión. –Espero que ,e puedan aceptar ya que conocen una nueva parte de mí.-

**La verdad no se si concluir así la historia, o continuar esta historia en el siguiente capítulo, ya que no se como terminarla, espero que me puedan ayudar con esto en los comentarios. **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!Gracias por los comentarios, por ello continuare la historia por unos cuantos capítulos, agradezco mucho que sigan la historia, y que de hecho les agrade, aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

Una paga innesperada

Ezra estaba parado en el pasillo afuera del camarote de Kanan, donde estaba toda la tripulación discutiendo acerca del supuesto trabajo no tan nuevo de Ezra, porque por lo que el chico les había relatado, llevaba 6 años realizando actividades para tal misteriosa organización, de la que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Hera. Pero el joven padawan estaba dudando acerca de que si debería dejar la tripulación, o a la organización donde conoció a 187, de quien nunca pudo despedirse, porque el chico en ese momento lo único que sentía era temor y confusión, se preguntaba si la tripulación lo aceptaría, lo aceptaron una vez. ¿por qué no lo harían de nuevo? Pero existía una probabilidad de que no lo hicieran.

La tripulación aún seguía en silencio, en especial después de que Ezra dejó la habitación porque ellos se lo pidieron, todo el camarote estaba lleno de un silencio incomodo, casi todo menos los sonidos producidos por Chopper, quien realmente no entendía nada. Así se quedaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Zeb abrió la boca.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó al aire.

-No sé.- dijo la mandaloriana con la mirada perdida.- Deberíamos conseguir más información.-

-No nos dirá nada.-comentó el jedi con la mirada al suelo.

-Obviamente no de el.- respondió Sabine, causando que Hera levantara la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, es definitivo que no nos dirá nada. Pero para esto supongo que debemos ser discretos con como investiguemos, porque ahora no estamos seguros de que tipo de capacidades tenga Ezra.-

Kanan al oír eso, se puso en duda. Ezra tenía un talento natural para usar la fuerza, y era un perfecto ladrón, quien estaba entrenando ahora para ser un jedi. Pero ahora, Kanan aunque lo lamentara estaba empezando a dudar de su padawan. ¿Qué pasaría si el chico nunca tuvo conexión a la fuerza? No, eso no era posible, el jedi de ojos verdes podía sentirlo, a menos que….

Esa organización nunca le enseñó sobre la fuerza, por lo tanto Ezra no sabía sobre esta. Aunque lo que más sorprendía a Kanan, era que su padawan no utilizara esas habilidades que aprendió antes de conocerlos contra el inquisidor, pero no tenía que pensar en ellos en ese momento.

-Entonces, lo que haremos será que dejaremos que Ezra se quede, pero estará bajo vigilancia, en especial durante misiones, y cuando demos información, en especial tu, Zeb.-dijo la piloto a todos señalando a Zeb. Ese comentario hizo despertar a Kanan de su propios pensamientos, porque realmente no estaba prestando atención a la discusión en ese momento, y aparentemente Sabine se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Sabine.- dijo Hera.- quiero que vayas al pueblo en unas cuantas horas para que investigues sobre esta organización, y su relación con el imperio. Vamos.-

Toda la tripulación salió del camarote de Kanan, excepto por el jeid, quien se quedó a meditar para así organizar sus ideas y pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Sabine caminaba hacia el comedor donde encontró a Ezra sentado limpiando sus herramientas para abrir puertas. La mandaloriana no podía evitar el quedársele viiendo, y luego voltearse cuando el chico lo hacía.

-¿Así va a ser la cosa? ¿No me vas a hablar pero te e quedarás viendo?- preguntó el padawan aún con la mirada en su herramienta. Cuando de repente se movió rápidamente a lanzarle un objeto esférico a Sabine, quien se sorprendió bastante creyendo que era un arma, este le disparó a Ezra, pero por alguna razón el chico logró esquivar el tiro. –Tranquila, es una bomba desactivada, ya no sirve , se quemaron los circuitos, además de que le quité los químicos.- comentó carcajeándose en el piso.

-¡No es gracioso!-gritó Sabine enojada, por un momento el rostro de Ezra se puso serio, lo que causó que Sabine notara que a veces la mirada del chico podía ser un poco fría. Pero pronto el chico volvió a reírse mientras se levantaba del piso.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!-

-No fue lindo, ¿Quién te enseñó esa broma?-

-187, me la hizo cuando yo tenía unos 10 años, tuve la misma reacción que tú, aunque más chistosa.- contestó Ezra recordando esos momentos, pero pronto empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en la nuca, por lo que colocó su mano en la nuca, y Sabine notó esto con una cara de extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo es un dolor de cabeza.- replicó el padawan con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro, estaré bien, creo que iré a los pastizales, siempre se ven increíbles en el atardecer.- dijo el chico con una luz en sus ojos. Así dejando a Sabine sola en la cocina mientras este se iba a la rampa para ver el paisaje que tanto le agradaba.

El joven padawan aun tenía una jaqueca cuando se colocó de un sentón en la rampa, admirando los dorados pastizales de Lothal, la verdad le encantaba el contraste de colores que había en estos, lo que le traía recuerdos de 187.

_(Recuerdos :-p)_

_Estaba atardeciendo, y en las afueras de la ciudad estaba un hombre enmascarado de negro sentado en medio de los dorados pastizales de Lothal, admirando el color que tení de repente oyó un leve sonido de que un pastizal estaba siendo aplastado, lo que indicaba que había alguien atrás de el. De repente una pequeña figura con mascara lo atacó por la espalda, pero este hombre fácilmente lo derrumbó al suelo, pero la pequeña figura rápidamente lo tiró al piso dándole una patada que lo desiquilibró, y le dio la oportunidad para tener una delantera. Pero el hombre de negro simplemente se dio una maroma hacia atrás dando una patada hacia la ahora parada pequeña figura, quien bloqueó la patada con su antebrazos, pero aún así lo hizo retoceder. Y antes de que el joven de negro se diera cuenta el hombre de negro estaba detrás de el, de donde la daría un golpe en el nervio pero el chico bloqueó este golpe, dándole a un punto nervioso del brazo de su oponente pero el mismo teniendo su brazo bloqueado también. La batalla esta reñida, o al menos hasta que el chico se distrajo por un sonido y fue golpeado cayendo al piso._

_-Has mejorado Ezra.- dijo el hombre enmascarado extendiendo una mano para ayudar al chico a levantarse._

_-7 años y no logró vencerte 187, ni siquiera me avisaste que estabas en el planeta.-_

_-Es que digamos que estaba en una misión, y acabo de salir de esta, ahora nos estamos quedando temporalmente en el planeta.-dijo rascándose el casco como si fuera su cabello. –Tenemos un trabajo.-_

_-¿Ahora?- el hombre asintió. –Veo que vienes a ver los pastizales de nuevo.- dijo el joven mirando al horizonte._

_-Ni siquiera preguntas acerca de la misión.- contestó 187 con los puños en su cintura. –Y sí, este es mi paisaje preferido, pues verás yo soy de Naboo, y alla no encuentras estos pastizales.- Ezra sonrió por debajo de su mascara._

_-Bueno, ¿Y de que trata esta misión exactamente?-preguntó Ezra._

_-Iremos a un deposito a desactivar unas bombas, ya que unos terroristas tienen de rehenes a unos granjeros.- respondió seriamente 187. –Vamos 591.- _

_-Vaya código, no es tan genial como el tuyo.- comentó el joven._

_-Lo tienes tatuado con simbolos secretos de nuestra organización, deberías estar orgulloso.-_

_-Lo estoy.-_

_Y así ambos caminaron hacia el destino de su misión, no sabiendo que les esperaba algo trágico._

_(fin de recuerdo)_

Ezra seguía viendo los pastizales, recordando al amigo a quien nunca le vio el rostro: 187. Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su maestro Kanan, quien intentó acercarse sutilmente al padawan, pero este lo tiró al piso de un solo golpe.

-perdón, son reflejos.- comentó Ezra ofreciendo una mano para ayudar a levantar al de ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes, con mi maestro era lo mismo.- dijo frotándose la cabeza.- Nunca pude vencerla en un combate mano a mano.-

-Yo nunca pude derrotar a 187.-

-¿Por qué lo llamas así?-

-No puedo decirte.- dijo volteando la mirada. –Pero como quiero ser un jedi, debo ser honesto.- dijo antes de tomar un fondo respiro. –Son códigos que nosotros hacemos basados en nuestros nombres, mi código es 591, ya que E es la quinta letra del abecedario, la Z es la 27, por lo tanto 2+7 es 9, y la R es la 19, por lo tanto 9+1 es igual a 10, o sea 0 en mi código, más la A que representa 1. –dijo desabrochando su traje mostrando una camisa negra de mangas cortas, dodne señaló un extraño tatuaje en su brazo, pero lo que más notó Kanan era que el chico tenía varias cicatrices en su brazos. Luego, Ezra de repente se sacudió su cabello, dejando a la vista de su maestro unas cicatrices en la parte más alta de su frente.

-¿Y por qué tienes tantas cicatrices?-preguntó el jedi un poco sorprendido, pero su padawan evadió la pregunta.

-Sé que Sabine fue a averiguar acerca de mi credencial de identificación imperial.- Kanan se impresionó bastante.-No soy tonto. Tengo que decirte que me pusieron otro trabajo en la ciudad capital, se trata de matar.-

-Ezra no puedes hacerlo.- contestó Kanan exaltado.

-Kanan no tengo opción, es por 187, si quieren pueden vigilarme.-

-La cuestión es que no me has dicho quien es el objetivo que te enviaron a asesinar.-

-A un político imperial.- respondió el chico con puños cerrados.

-EZRA…-

-Ya me voy.- dijo fríamente el padawan colocándose una mascara negra en el rostro, después se dio la vuelta con una mochila negra en sus hombros.

Kanan obviamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, obviamente siguió al chico a través de la ciudad de Lothal, la cual no era tan poblada como lo era Coruscant, pero era una ciudad agradable, aunque el nunca se hubiera imaginado que esta tuviera un mundo criminal también. Kanan logró notar que Ezra se acercaba discretamente a un político en un carrillo que pasaba las calles, saludando a las gente que caminaba indiferentemente, pero de la nada el carro explotó en llamas, y se podían oír los gritos de ayuda del pobre hombre que se quemaba vivo, eso fue hasta que se oyó un disparo que definitivamente mató al político dejando su ahora cadáver a quemarse en aquel carrillo, mientras los ciudadanos se reunían en un circulo alrededor de tal careta, todos sorprendidos y mirando por doquier por el responsable de tal acto tan frío.

Sabine se veía a unos cuantos pasos de Ezra, o al menos lo que conocía de el, ellos creían en derrotar al imperio, pero no cruzar el límite de asesinar tan brutalmente a las personas. La chica no sabía que pensar al respecto, el chico tan dulce y optimista pareciera que solo era una cubierta para un seguidor de una organización fría y asesina. ¿Acaso conocían al chico siquiera? ¿Podrían tener a su Ezra de vuelta? Sabine se preguntaba a si misma, cuando de repente Ezra le pasó a un lado indiferentemente, como si no la conociera, por alguna razón se sentía un vacío, que incluso Kanan sentía. Y así el chico se alejo de la escena de asesinato en medio del pueblo.

**Wow, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero que le haya gustado, y por favor denme recomendaciones en los comentarios para el siguiente capítulo, y de nuevo gracias a aquellos que han comentado la historia. :-D Y pronto publicaré otro capítulo, incluso yo me he obsesionado con la historia. Y la quiero alargar, para así involucrar más a Zeb y Chopper en la historia.**

**Bueno, que le fuerza siempre los acompañe….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, DE nuevo gracias a aquellos que han comentado mi historia, me han ayudado bastante.**

**Ahora sí, ahora voy a empezar este capítulo.**

Una paga innesperada:

Hera estaba sentada sobre la silla del piloto observando desde la ventana los dorados pastizales de Lothal, de verdad le llamaban la atención, ya que era un ambiente muy diferente a los que ella había estado, o al menos peleado, más bien piloteado. Pero, los pastizales no le recordaban específicamente a cada planeta en el que había estado, incluso antes de conocer a Kanan. Aunque en ese especifico momento estaba pensando acerca del miembro más joven de su tripulación.

El chico tenía un lado oscuro, aunque si le decía eso a Kanan este se lo tomaría un poco, bueno, muy literal, y no quería que su compañero jedi se asustara. Pero a lo que realmente se refería ella, era a que el chico pudiera parecer inocente y carismático al principio, pero aunque Hera actuara amablemente, esta aún así sospechaba de el, y necesitaba conocerlo, pero el chico logró ablandarle el corazón, por lo que bajó la guardia, y dejó de observarlo. Y por alguna razón, la piloto creía que era parte estrategia de el padawan para entrar a la tripulación. Todo para servir a tal organización para la que trabajaba, pero Hera sentía que el chico realmente si los encontró por casualidad y se unió a ellos de corazón y por voluntad. Aunque eso no quitaba que tenía tener un ojo sobre el, en especial en épocas como en la que vivían. Porque la twi´lek no estaba segura si esa organización tenía relación con el imperio de alguna manera, así que, no sabía que hacer acerca del chico.

Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el pasar de una figura conocida, pero de un rostro distinto. Así que Hera se paró y caminó apresuradamente hacia la rampa, donde vio a esta figura entrar. Era Ezra. Quien tenía una mascara sobre su rostro, lo cual lo hacía ver un poco aterrador.

-¿Ezra?-preguntó la piloto preocupada. Pero el chico solo se paró frente a ella observándola a través de la mascara que tenía sobre su cara. -¿Dónde estabas?- pero el chico aun seguía mudo, hasta que se quitó la mascara, y tenía la mirada sobre el suelo.

-Nada, Hera.- contestó el padawan no notando que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y que estaba en una inmensa tristeza. Pero la twi´lek le tocó la barbilla, y con eso le levantó el rostro, además de que le quitó el pelo del rostro, y se lo colocó hacia atrás. Notando que tenía unas extrañas cicatrices sobre la parte superior de su frente, justo donde empezaba su cabello. Cuando la piloto colocó la mano sobre estas extrañas cicatrices, aún con sus guantes esta notó que el chico tenía temperatura de lo más alto. Además de que notaba que sus pupilas se contraían y se expandían.

-En el campo de fuego se esta congelando la casa de madera, suspendida en el aire por los listones rojos, las águilas naranjas y los listones azules luchan y luchan. ¿Pero acaso lograran no sucumbir a la oscuridad, o acaso causarán una luz eterna y pacifica? Que pronto se verá arruinada por otra oscuridad.- dijo Ezra de manera incoherente, hasta que este se desmayó sobre los brazos de Hera, dejando a esta en un enorme susto.

Lo primero que esta hizo fue cambiarle de atuendo, le quitó el traje naranja, dejándolo en una blusa y pantalones que este ya tenía puesto. En ese momento, Hera también vio las cicatrices que el chico poseía. Pero las que más le llamaron la atención, fue la que tenía en su frente, era muy extraño.

-¿En qué lío te habrás metido?-preguntó Hera al inconsciente Ezea, sabiendo que este no le contestaría, mientras le colocaba un trapo mojado en su frente.

Poco después la piloto salió del camarote, y fue a la rampa donde se encontró con Sabine y Kanan, quienes se veían muy deprimidos.

-Ezra mató a alguien.-comentó de la nada el jedi con una voz de tristeza.

La twi´lek no sabía que pensar. ¿El mismo chico quien ahora estaba más vulnerable que nunca, puedo haber hecho tal cosa?

Era muy ilógico, A menos que….

-Ya sé que es lo que pasa realmente…- comentó la piloto, captando la atención de todos, a punto de revelar la verdad….


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Bueno, ahora aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que tenga sentido con y que sea compatible con la historia. Jeje , bueno ahora sí, ya voy a empezar, espero que les guste.**

Una paga innesperada:

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó desesperadamente el jedi de ojos verdes tocando los hombros de la piloto.

-Tranquilo, solo es una teoría.- respondió la twi´lek levantando ambas manos frente a Kanan tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo cual solo causó que este se volviera impaciente, pero al menos más tranquilo.

-Ya dinos.- comentó la mandaloriana.

-Bueno, tengo una teoría, pero tendríamos que de alguna manera hablar con Ezra, y que nos confirme si nuestra teoría es correcta.-

-Más bien, tu teoría.- replicó Sabine.

-¿Qué teoría?-preguntó Zeb bajando las escaleras hacia la rampa.

-Sobre Ezra.-

-Sí, el chico lo oí desde el cuarto desde el cuarto de controles, se esta desmayando de fiebre, parece grave.-comentó el lasat, lo que causó que se resaltaran los ojos a Kanan.

-A eso voy.- comentó Hera antes de tomar un leve suspiro. –Mi padre me contó que durante la guerra de los clones, habían ciertos proyectos de programación neurológica y cerebral usada en soldados separatistas antes de que estos obtuvieran sus famosos droides.-

-Sí los recuerdo bastante bien.- dijo el jedi cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo. Solo habían ciertas personas que sufrieron estos experimentos, y creo que murieron debido a ello poco antes de que terminaran las guerras de los clones, pero no sé si el imperio continuo con estas, o si esta organización en la que trabaja Ezra son parte de separatistas que tratan de ganar poder, o existe otra posibilidad de que sean del imperio.-

-No creo que Ezra trabaje para el imperio por voluntad propia.- comentó el lasat.

-Hoy mató a un político, el del carillo.- dijo Sabine.

-Ah sí, el político imperial, es el más deshonesto que he visto en toda mi vida.-

-Pero, todos los líderes separatistas fueron asesinados.- dijo Kanan recordando viejos tiempos. –Al menos es lo que supongo, porque fueron buscados pero no encontrados completos, solo habían cadáveres.- continuó el jedi. -¿Pero qué te hace sospechar acerca de eso de manipulación neurológica?-

-El hecho de que Ezra tiene algunas cicatrices en la parte superior de su cabeza, y por lo que chequé también en su nuca, además de que ese sello en su brazo es sospechoso. Y lo que yo creo es que esa manipulación es lo que causa que el chico tenga fiebre en este momento.- explicó la piloto.

-Pero eso no causa eso, es más bien su conexión a la fuerza lo que evita que el proceso tomé control total de su mente.-

-Creo que el chico despertó.- comentó Zeb volteando hacia las escaleras.

-Supongo que es hora de obtener ciertas respuestas.- comentó Sabine siguiendo a Zeb y a Kanan subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la habitación en la que estaba el chico. Hasta que pronto llegaron a lo que era a la puerta, que cuando la abrieron se encontraron con Ezra sentado ahí observando el techo, hasta que volteó hacia donde estaba el resto de la tripulación.

-Necesito respuestas.- comentó el jedi. –Como tu maestro debes ser capaz de compartir cosas conmigo, y que me tengas confianza.-

-Kanan, quisiera decirte, pero no puedo.- respondió el padawan.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que ni yo mismo sé, trato de encontrar la respuesta, pero cuando trato de recordar, pareciera que hay un bloqueo en mi mente que no me deja saberlo, es desesperante.-respondió Ezra apretando sus puños. –Recuerdo lo demás, pero no exactamente eso, lo que les puedo decir es que no somos separatistas, ni tampoco imperiales, somos más bien neutrales, algo del que casi nadie sabe nada.-

-Se me hace que tienes un bloqueo mental, que tendré que deshacer con tu ayuda a través de la fuerza.-

-¿Justo ahora?-preguntó el chico arqueando las cejas.

-Claro, no hay mejor momento.- respondió su maestro con una sonrisa.

**Bueno, este es el final, lamento que sea tan corto, pero de seguro el siguiente será más largo, y averiguaremos la verdad acerca de esta organización. ¡Bueno adiós, espero que les haya gustado!**


	10. Chapter 10

Una paga innesperada

Ezra y Kanan estaban sentados dentro del camarote del jedi mayor, ambos se encontraban en el piso, sentados de piernas cruzadas enfrente del otro, pero el joven padawan se veía un poco ansioso, además el hecho de tener fiebre no le ayudaba mucho.

-Bien, para que esto realmente funcione, necesito que seas honesto conmigo, para que así podamos usar nuestra conexión de padawan y maestro para abrir este bloqueo de tu mente, si quieres lo que me digas ahora no saldrá de este cuarto.- dijo el jedi a los ojos azules de Ezra.

-Bien, ya les comenté como es que conocí a 187, pero este también murió en una misión, que trataba de desconectar una bomba, pero de ahí en el momento en que 187 estaba deshaciéndola, de ahí solo recuerdo tocar mi arma, el metal estaba frío, y el seguro no estaba puesto, recuerdo haber sacarla y poner el dedo en el gatillo, y vi que estaba cargada, sentí como levantaba mi brazo apuntando a su cabeza.- relató Ezra con lagrimas en los ojos.- De ahí oí unos murmuros en mi cabeza, que no dejaban escuchar lo que me decía mi compañero, empeze a gritar pero solo sentía un enorme vacío, y nadie me respondía, de ahí no pude controlar mi cuerpo, y sentí un frio inquebrantable, y cuando 187 volteó agarré mi arma y le disparé en la cabeza, así viendo como su vacío cuerpo caía hacia el piso.- cuando el chico se rompió en lagrimas, y cuando este pudo controlarse. –Por lo tanto , yo maté a 187. Nunca vi su rostro, no me atreví a quitarle la mascara. Yo solo saqué el cuerpo de ahí, y observé el edificio incendiarse junto a mi compañero, traté de ver si respiraba. Creía que si le hablaba al cadáver me devolvería a 187, le hablé, y le hablé.- dijo con la mirada baja, no dejando que Kanan viera sus ojos. –Mientras le hablaba más, me di cuenta que no iba a regresar.-

-Ezra…-

-Me quedé un tiempo observando como las flamas consumían el edificio del que salían unos gritos fríos y profundos de personas, o al menos era lo que yo oí, sentí como si estuvieran consumiendo mi alma. Hasta que todo se volvió negro.- terminó de decir el joven, dejando a su maestro boca abierta, mirándolo con ojos expandidos y llenos de lastima hacia su padawan.

Eso fue hasta que de repente la nave tembló de manera agresiva, lo que prácticamente hizo saltar a Kanan.

-¿Nunca te conté que pasó después?-dijo Ezra con una voz no a la usual a la tenía. Así levantando su rostro mostrando una extraña sonrisa que a Kanan nunca le había tocado ver. -¿Sabes? Sientp que ahora, mi mente se esta dividiendo, entre ser de aquí, o de alguna manera continuar con esta organización, pero….- Ezra empezó a reir levemente, que de alguna manera puso nervioso a Kanan, quien no paraba de imaginarse como habrá sido lo que vivió Ezra, hasta que de pronto sintió unos recuerdos a través de la fuerza.

_Una noche oscura, en medio de los pastizales de Lothal, que en vez de estar dorados, estaban grises debido a la oscuridad así como de la ceniza que provenía de un edificio que estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, que parecían tener un color eterno naranja y amarillo que de acuerdo all recuerdo que se le estaba siendo transmitido, podrían abrumar el alma de cualquiera, que era justamente lo que ese calor y ceniza así como desesperación causaban. _

_Justo en frente de esa bodega consumida por llamas y calor, había una sombra que abarcaba el espacio vacío de tierra frente a ese lugar. Kanan, podía ver a Ezra junto a un cadáver, y lo sujetaba haciendo como si se estuviera sentado, y le preguntaba cosas, hasta que de pronto el chico se empezó a llorar, en el ambiente se podía sentir la desesperación en el aire, en ese momento el chico solo tenía los ojos abiertos llenos de lagrimas mirando a las llamas, en eso este se paró mirando al cielo, de repente el se desplomó en el piso, pero de alguna manera tenía los ojos abiertos._

"_-Quiero dejar de oir gritos, ¿por qué es que me pasó esto a mí? ¿187? Te maté, te maté,¿ ué he hecho? ¿por qué es que oigo gritos en la oscuridad? Estoy sintiendo como todo esta a mi alrededor, significa que no estoy solo. Todo esto es culpa, ¿de quién?-" pensaba Ezra a si mismo mientras observaba el cielo siendo cubierto de ceniza. Hasta que este cayó en una oscuridad temporal._

-¿Qué significa esto Ezra?-preguntó Kanan a su padawan, mientras que este levantó su rostro con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió reveló que tenía un ojo ambar y otro normal.

-Que apenas me estas conociendo como soy.- contestó el chico sonriendo levemente.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Bueno desde que publiqué el primer capítulo me di cuenta que escribí mal la palabra inesperada, jejejeje mi error. Los siento, pero bueno, ya empezaré este capítulo.**

Una paga **inesperada**

Sabine, de repente sintió que algo raro estaba sucediendo en la nave, además de que podía notra que la piloto de la nave también lo sentía. Pero tal vez solo era mera paranoia, eso no quitaba el hecho crucial de que estaba angustiada por el miembro más joven de la tripulación.

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora?-preguntó la mandaloriana a la piloto.

-Bueno, la verdad no sé.- dijo con la mirada distante. –Par serte honesta no tengo una idea clara de lo que este pasando.-

-¿No habías dicho que según era una programación neurológica?-

-Si.- contestó Hera. –Pero no sé que hacer, Ezra llegó hace rato muy frágil a la nave, pero después de que contaron lo que hizo, me cuesta trabajo creer que es el mismo chico.- terminó sacando unas cuantas discretas lagrimas, pero no lo suficiente para que Sabine no las notara.

De ahí, otro silencio incomodo llenó el lugar, la chica quería deshacerlo, pero nunca fue del tipo de hacía sentir bien a la gente cuando estos estaban tristes, ella creía que incluso Zeb podía hacerlo mejor, lo cual era un poco ironico. De repente la puerta de atrás se abrió, mostrando a Kanan con una cara agotada y con unas cuantas ojeras. Y ni siquiera pasaron 5 segundos antes de que ambas miembros se le acercaran a preguntarle acerca de Ezra.

-Es muy complicado.- contestó tristemente el jedi.- ¿Dónde esta Zeb?-

-Fue al pueblo para ver si conseguía alguna información acerca de la organización en la que trabaja Ezra.- contestó la twi´lek preocupadamente. -¿Pero dime que pasó exactamente con Ezra?

-Es muy complicado, resulta que…- pero de repente el jedi fue interrumpido en media oración debido a un fuerte temblor en la nave, que prácticamente hace a todos casi caerse, ya que estaban en el espacio, y Zeb se encontraba en el planeta junto a Chopper, así que estaban solos, por lo que no tenían muchas posibilidades a un ataque porque no eran los suficientes, técnicamente solo eran tres.

-Es un ataque de tres Star Destroyers y unas cuantas docenas de tie fighters.- comentó Ezra por detrás, pero por alguna razón se había vendado ambos ojos con una tela negra.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Sabine curiosamente.

-Si me concentro bastante puedo de hecho oír los distintos tipos de motores, por lo que Hera ocupo que pilotees la nave hacia donde yo te diga mediante el comunicador, y yo haré disparos para así detener la amenazas y poder continuar con la ruta establecida por la piloto, que vendría siendo tu.-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, después de que Ezra dijera eso, y los tres tripulantes no podían creer que el chico fuera un estratega de ese tipo de calidad y que gracias de el hayan derrotado a un ataque imperial de manera tan eficaz.

Pero solo era una victoria corta. Ya que poco después el chico se desmayó en el pasillo, y al quitarle la venda de los ojos, Kanan solo tenía la mirada de arrepentimiento y tristeza profunda, mientras que la piloto y la mandaloriana observaban en suspenso así como sorpresa a lo que Ezra tenía en su rostro.

**Bueno, lamento haber hecho este capítulo tan corto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**De veras lamento que el capítulo pasado haya sido tan corto, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió dejar un enorme suspenso, jajajaj**

**Bueno ya iniciaré este capítulo de una vez, ahora que sé que inesperada es solamente con una n.**

Una paga **inesperada**

El pasillo de la nave estaba silenciosa, mientras que Sabine, Kanan y Hera observaban al chico que estaba inconsciente en el piso, y que hace rato tenía algo en la cara, pero ahora ya no estaba. Y aquella marca era tan rara que ni podían describirla. Pero por el momento no pareciera que este iba a despertar pronto, así que Kanan lo tuvo que cargar a su camarote que compartía con Zeb, aprovechando que el lasat no estaba en la nave. No tardaron mucho en llegar al camarote, ya que Ezra se había colapsado cerca de este, así que parecía que se dirigía ahí antes de caer inconsciente.

-¿Desde cuando los motores de las naves imperiales tienen distintos sonidos?-preguntó la joven mandaloriana.

\- Durante la guerra de los clones, conocí un jedi que con la fuerza podía amplificar sus sentidos, y diferenciar distintos motores. Pero nunca supe su nombre.- comentó Kanan recostando a Ezra en la cama, pero notó que este movió levemente sus pupilas. –Creo que va a despertar.-

-¿Derrotamos a esas naves?-preguntó el padawan con los ojos cerrados, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza. Después este abrió los ojos pero no estaban mirándolos fijamente. Hera le pasó la mano frente a su rostro pero este no reaccionaba, dando entender que el chico estaba ciego.

-Ezra, ¿Acaso eres ciego?-preguntó preocupadamente Sabine a su compañero de tripulación.

-Temporalmente, solo sucede de vez en cuando.- respondió mirando al vacío.

-Ezra, porque no nos dices la verdad.- comentó Kanan.

-¡No entiendes que yo tampoco sé nada!- exclamó repentinamente el chico. -¡Trato de desbloquearlo de mi mente, pero no puedo!- Ezra se agarró la cabeza y se las puso en las rodillas. -¡Por esto, he hecho muchas cosas terribles y asesiné a 187, no sé porque!- este chico estaba empezando a llorar desesperadamente, pero Kanan, su maestro no sabía que hacer, el jedi de ojos verdes no se sentía preparado para hacer algo que ayudase a su padawan, nada más que romper esa barrera mental y así este fuera libre de la organización que prácticamente le salvó la vida, pero a un costo enorme.

Kanan seguía en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo repentino que le dio Hera y Sabine al chico que tenía la cara manchada de lagrimas y la vista perdida en lo que de seguro era oscuridad. Entonces Kanan se paró de donde esta y puso su mano en la frente de su padawan, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. –Ezra, somos ahora tu familia, y nosotros estaremos siempre para ti.- De repente Ezra lo miró hacia los ojos, mostrando que recuperó su vista.

-¡Ya recordé, finalmente la barrera se desbloquéo!. Exclamó Ezra, hasta que denor de unos cuantos segundos, este se desmayó y cayó encima del hombro de Hera.

-¿Creen que el problema se haya solucionado?-preguntó Sabine con una mirada compasiva sobre Ezra.

-No.- contestó el jedi llamando la atención de sus compañeras. –Solo se rompió una mínima parte de este, pero en la mente de Ezra se siente enorme, pero en este especifico momento no podemos realmente confiar mucho en lo que el nos diga.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la piloto.

-Finalmente logré entrar a su mente a través de nuestra conexión de padawan y maestro, por lo que sé que su mente es frágil y me parece un milagro que no haya perdido su cordura.-

-Pero es tan joven.- comentó tristemente la twi´lek. –No parece justo que alguien de su edad sufra tanto desde que tenía ocho años, primero sus padres y ahora esto.-

-Vamos Hera, ustedes no son tan viejos.- dijo comicamente la mandaloriana, haciendo reir levemente a la piloto al jedi.

-Ezra se quedara aquí encerrado, y solo podrá salir con vigilancia, así que lastimosamente tendré que compartir habitación con Zeb.-

_Otra vez el fuego ardiente que consumía la bodega, y unos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas cayentes sobre las mejillas de un muchacho, que recientemente había matado por razones que ni el mismo entendía, a su mentor y mejor amigo, quien ahora estaba muerto en el piso junto a el, con su sangre manchando los pastizales de Lothal. _

_El chico se sentó junto al cadáver, y lo sentó de piernas cruzadas tal como estaba el._

_-187, ¿Qué te parece el clima de hoy? Lindo. ¿No?- preguntó Ezra al cuerpo frío con una alegría fingida que trataba de tapar lo que era una tristeza, arrepentimiento y confusión enorme. De repente este sintió un dolor agudo en el ojo derecho, tapándoselo así con su mano, y al retirar su mano de su cara, el color del ojo derecho era ahora color ambar, así desmayandose inmediatamente._

El padawan despertó repentinamente en la cabina del fantasma, se paró pero se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba con seguro, y las ventilaciones tapadas.

"Debes huir de ahí" decía una voz interna. "Sal de ahí"

-¡Ya para!-gritó desesperadamente Ezra. -¡Ya sé que tengo que salir!-

"Regresa"

-¡Callate!. Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Sabes lo que debes hacer"

-¡Dejame en paz!-

"No puedes huir de tu destino."

-Lo que debo hacer es cumplirlo.- dijo Ezra levantando la mirada fríamente con su ojo derecho ambar y una extraña marca negra arriba de su ceja derecha. –Debo salir de aquí, y cumplir mi deber.- De repente el seguro se quitó y la puerta que antes lo retenía ya no estaba.

**Jejejeje espero que les haya gustado, creo que estoy siendo cruel con Ezra jaja ups**

**Bueno, espero que sigan el siguiente capítulo, y hasta luego**

**Gracias a los que han seguido y comentado esta historia, lo aprecio mucho**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, ahora sí, debo escribir capítulos cerca del final, para así continuar con una nueva historia, pero definitivamente terminare esta historia, hasta el final jejeje**

Una paga inesperada

Kanan estaba sentado en el camarote que Zeb y Ezra compartían, y no podía dejar de pensar en su padawan, y en los problemas en los que estaba que lo hacían estar vulnerable. El jedi estaba aun pensando en una solución, así como para entrenar su mente para deshacer aquella barrera mental que tenía ese chico, y si de alguna manera podrían quitar ese daño.

De repente un desnivel en el techo llamó la atención del jedi de cabello café castaño, y al verla más atentamente se dio cuenta de que había algo pegado en el techo, que parecía ser un objeto cubierto de tela colocado ahí, combinando así con la pared. Kanan realmente dudaba que eso fuera acción de Zeb, aunque su compañero lasta era muy rudo, la verdad el no escondía cosas, o por lo menos materiales.

Kanan subió al camarote de Ezra y se estiró lo suficiente para agarra aquel objeto pegado no tan sutilmente pegado al techo. Después de un buen estirón, el jedi se dio cuenta que el chico saltaba realmente lejos, después recordó una conversación que una vez tuvo con Zeb cuando Ezra se unió a la tripulación hacía ya mucho tiempo.

_-No confío en el.- dijo el lasat cruzando los brazos. -¿Qué tal si es un espía?-_

_-¿En serio crees que no podríamos lidiar con un chico?- preguntó un jedi relajadamente._

_-Kanan, aunque no lo creas tengo entrenamiento, por lo que puedo detectar cuando alguien oculta sus habilidades.- el jedi levantó una ceja en ambas curiosidad e incredulidad. –El otro día, Ezra casi cae de un edificio por no poder saltarlo, pero después en pudo saltar al techo de la nave, la cual era una distancia aún más alta.- el lasat seguía hablando y hablando, pero Kanan realmente estaba en otra cosa, pero después de lo que para el fueron murmuros algo le llamó la atención. –Yo he visto que tiene algo atado al techo, que ni yo puedo alcanzar, y una noche lo vi saltar desde su camarote hasta ese bulto, y después de un rato lo volvió a poner.- eso realmente llamó la atención del jedi, pero de nuevo los comentarios paranoicos del lasta lo aburrían por lo que continuo ignorándolo, al menos hasta que llegó Hera a hablarles de Ezra también._

En otro lugar de la nave estaba Sabine observando los pastizales dorados de Lothal, preguntándose a si misma como era que Ezra se entretenía tanto mirándolos, a ella le parecía que les faltaba color. Por alguna razón se acodó una vez de una misión a la que fue con Ezra, pero no pudo terminar su recuerdo cuando de repente vio a Ezra parado detrás de ella, y pareciera que este hubiera estado llorando, pero su mirada no estaba triste, sino perdida en la confusión o lo que sea que tuviera, y al parecer era como si ella no existiera, hasta un momento en que su mirada normal volvió.

-Sabine, debo irme.-

-¿Qué dices Ezra?- preguntó la mandaloriana cruzando ambos brazos.

-Es algo que no tengo claro, pero debo hacerlo para así no tener esta.. neblina en mi mente.-

-No entiendo.- contestó Sabine confundida, pero antes de que esta lo notara ya estaba en el piso y por alguna razón no se podía mover aun consciente, y lo podía ver y escuchar todo. Veía a Ezra irse a través de los pastizales.

-Lo siento, no sé si regrese.-

**Ok, lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto, aunque espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y pronto publicaré el siguiente, pero por el momento, hasta luego!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, ahora sí, voy a empezar este nuevo capítulo, y pues también tengo una sugerencia, y esa es ir a leer la historia llamada "Ella" de , apenas esta empezando pero tiene un gran potencial. Y claro, sigan las dos historias. ;-)**

Una paga inesperada

Pues Kanan, aun sentía una gran inquietud en cuanto a su padawan, el sabía que era un error aterrizar la nave pues el chico podría escapar. Pero, ¿A dónde? Tal vez Ezra tenía algún lugar a donde ir además de la nave en la que actualmente estaba viviendo. Pero Kanan, no podía el evitar sentir una gran duda acerca de la soledad que Ezra pudo haber pasado durante su infancia, Kanan aunque perdió a sus compañeros jedi, nunca estuvo solo después, pues su conexión con la fuerza lo dejaba sentirlos, además de que conoció a sus nuevos miembros del fantasma, y el hecho de que ahora tenía un padawan. El cual tiene un pasado más complicado de lo que el mismo se imaginaba.

El jedi estaba dispuesto a ayudar al chico, y "recuperarlo" , de alguna manera liberándolo de aquella organización, pero , ¿siquiera existía?

-¿Hola?- preguntó Hera tocando la puerta.

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Ezra acaba de salir de la nave, y no sabemos hacia donde se fue.- explicó la piloto causando que el jedi se estresara pero intentó tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué Sabine no estaba cuidando la rampa en caso de que algo así sucediese?-

-Sí, pero Ezra mostró tener más habilidad de lo que había revelado.- El jedi simplemente se paró y agarró la mano de la twi´lek hacia el cuarto de piloteo, donde Kanan sacó cierto aparato y lo conectó a la computadora principal así como al proyecto de hologramas. Mostrando un plano de la ciudad capital de Lothal, y en ella un punto rojo moviéndose. Hera no podía evitar más que solo observar boquiabierta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó asombrada.

-Le tuve que poner un rastreador al chico, pero viendo como van las cosas sé que pronto se dará cuenta de que se lo puse, por lo que deberíamos ir a la ciudad ahora mismo a seguirlo discretamente, y que luego Zeb y Sabine nos alcancen ahí.- dijo el jedi seriamente así como firme, Her asintió, y pronto los dos salieron por la rampa hacia los dorados pastizales de Lothal, dirigiéndose a encontrar a su más joven miembro.

Sabine ahora estaba en la bahía médica de la nave recostada sobre la cama, pues Ezra le golpeó un nervio, así inmovilizándola casi completamente, pero no temporalmente. Aunque ahora al menos l parte superior de su cuerpo ya la podía mover, sus piernas eran el problema, por lo que tendría que esperar un rato más hasta que estas despertasen.

Zeb la estaba vigilando, pues Hera le había dicho, casi obligado que lo hiciera, aunque solo en caso de que pueda suceder algo.

-No necesitas estar aquí.- comentó la mandaloriana al casi dormido lasat quien despertó repentinamente ante el comentario.

-Pues Hera me pidió como un favor que te checará hasta que te recuperaras, además de que-

-¿Qué?-preguntó casi inmediatamente.

-Necesito alguien con quien hablar.- contestó un triste lasat. Sabine solo enderezó su espalda hacia la pared. –Me preocupa mucho el chico, y quiero ayudarlo a superar la oscuridad dentro de su corazón, tal como a mi me ayudaron cuando era joven, pero siento que realmente no lo pudo ayudar, bueno podría, pero siento que no lo hago lo suficiente.-

-¿Qué piensas que puedes hacer al respecto?- preguntó Sabine.

-Esto no es el psicólogo.- se quejó el lasat.

-Es una pregunta que solamente tu puedes responder.- explicó Sabine.

-Bueno, eh..- contestó el lasat quedándose pensativo, y eso le desesperaba.- Creo que haré todo lo posible para hacerlo sentir en un verdadero hogar, aunque tenga que molestarlo a menudo para eso.-

-¿Tan difícil era sacar una respuesta?- dijo Sabine levantando un ceja. -¡Ya puedo mover mis piernas!- gritó emocionada Sabine. Zeb se levantó y agarró el comunicador.

-Espectro 1, ya estamos listos.-

-_Esta bien, veanos en el mercado hay algo que tienen que ver.-_ replicó Kanan por el otro comunicador.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Zeb mirando a Sabine preocupadamente.

-Creo que perdimos a Ezra.-

**Fin …**

…**.**

…**.**

…

…**..**

…**. Del capítulo jajaj perdón, **

**Lamneto que este capítulo haya sido tan corto, pero debo pensar muy bien lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les ahya gustado.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de una paga inesperada, ahora que sé que inesperada se escribe con solo una n, en vez de dos n. Aunque creo que este capítulo será algo corto, lamentablemente, pues tengo muchos proyectos en la escuela, pero tengo voluntad pues la segunda temporada de star wars rebels ya viene en camino, y no puedo esperar. jijijijijij**

**A empezar:**

Una paga inesperada

-¿Qué quieres decir con que perdimos a Ezra?- preguntó Zeb casi gritando al comunicador, mientras Sabine solo estaba parada detrás del lasat con una cara de angustia.

-Será mejor que vengan ustedes.- contestó Kanan tristemente por el otro lado del comunicador.

Acto inmediato el lasat y la mandaloriana salieron corriendo de la nave, dejando a Chopper en la nave para que la cuidara.

La verdad no tardaron tanto en llegar a la ubicación en la que estaban sus compañeros, y que tenían prisa de llegar y saber que había sucedido con Ezra. Pero nunca esperaron, ver al chico tirado en el piso, en medio de una bodega, conectado a unos aparatos en su cabeza, y lo más preocupante era que no se movía, para nada, desde la distancia Zeb no podía oír su respiración.

No se acercaban al área, pues por alguna razón había más personas tiradas en el piso de la misma manera en la que estaba Ezra, todos parecían ser varones, de distintas edades, pero estas personas incluyendo a Ezra, tenían cables conectados a su cabeza. La tripulación no sabía el porque, aunque lo que si sabían era que tenían que sacar al chico de ahí, teniendo la posibilidad de sacra un cadáver de alguien que creían conocer.

Kanan caminó sutilmente a través de la bodega, intentando no tocar los cuerpos de las personas acostadas en el piso. Hasta que finalmente se acercó a Ezra, se agachó junto al cuerpo inconsciente del padawan, y acercó su mano a su cabello el cual levantó para ver que el chico tenía unos cables conectados a su cabeza. Aunque no era la decisión más sabia, Kanan sacó los cables de la cabeza del chico, no sabiendo si esa acción causaría algún daño, pero al hacerlo sucedió algo muy extraño.

De repente los demás cuerpos empezaron a temblar excesivamente, y de repente otros cables que estaban conectados a la cabeza de Ezra que Kanan no había visto, empezaron a brillar. El jedi de ojos verdes sentía la presión que había en la fuerza. Pues era como si las personas en el piso estuvieran siendo vaciadas de su humanidad con esos cables, mientras que Ezra parecía recibir mucha información, o algo, pues Kanan no sabía que estaba pasando, y mucho menos cuando el jedi dejó de sentir la presencia de los demás en el cuarto, excepto por la de la tripulación, la de el mismo, y la de su padawan, la cual por alguna razón había cambiado un poco, pero lo suficiente para que le costará a Kanan reconocerlo después de un tiempo.

-Kanan, las personas aquí están muertas.- dijo Zeb checando los cuerpos que estaban tirados en el piso, ahora que eran cadáveres. - ¿Esta Ezra bien?-

Kanan checó el pulso del chico, y parecía ser medio normal, pero no sabía acerca de su estado mental. Por lo que el jedi asintió con la cabeza, tomando a Ezra en sus brazos, ahora sin preocupaciones porque los cables ya no estaban conectados a la cabeza del chico.

1 semana después

De repente se sintió un depsertar, Kanan sabía que era Ezra que estaba recuperando la consciencia en la enfermería, tal vez debería ir a ver como esta. Sin pensarlo dos veces e jedi se levantó del camarote y se dirigió a la enfermería, donde encontró a Ezra acostado con la mirada en el techo.

-Ezra….- dijo levemente Kanan. - ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó preocupadamente el maestro a su padawan, pero este no le contestó solo seguía mirando al techo, pero el jedi notó que al chico le estaban temblando las manos.

-¿Acaso estaban todos muertos?-preguntpo fríamente Ezra, Kanan asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno, era de esperarse, al menos ya sé que era lo que 187 ocultaba.-

-¿Qué era?-

-Su propio suicido.-

¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el jedi preocupado.

-Aparentemente, yo ya sabía acerca de la organización, pero solo en ciertos momentos.- contestó Ezra sin quitar la mirada del techo. –Los conocimientos estaban dentro de mi cabeza pero solo eran activados en momentos de emergencia por la maquina de la cual me desconectaste hace una semana.- Kanan no sabía que decir, pues el no le había dicho a su padawan que el había hecho eso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver 187 con eso?-

-Que, 187, utilizó la maquina para programar mi cerebro para que lo matará. Pues el no quería vivir bajo un régimen así.-

-Ezra….-

-Por lo que también me programó para conectar a todos los miembros de la organización disponibles aquí en Lothal y así absorber todos sus conocimientos, y así matarlos.-

-Entonces…-

-Maté a la organización para la que 187 trabajaba.-

Kanan estaba sorprendido, pues nunca esperó ver una mirada tan fría y asesina de su padawan, ya que hablaba como si no le hubiera afectado el haber matado a tanta gente dentro y fuera de la organización, y esto le hacía preguntarse, si algún día el ahora asesino de sangre fría de su padawan volvería a ser el mismo, o si realmente era así. Una pequeña lagrima salió de los ojos verdes de Kanan, mientras veía a su padawan perderse en una oscuridad que el jedi no entendía.

**Bueno, lamento que este capítulo haya sido tan corto, pero por favor hagan un review sugiriéndome como podría ser el final de esta historia, aceptaré cualquier idea, y GRACIAS por leer esta historia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahora sí, finalmente he tenido el tiempo de escribir historias, pues me estoy acercando al gran final, creo… jejeje bueno aquí va**

Una paga inesperada

Antes de que Kanan lo notara ya habían pasado más de un mes desde todo aquellos eventos con esa organización a la cual Ezra pertenecía, pero también los asesinó, pero no por su propia voluntad, al menos eso lo que el jedi de ojos verdes quería creer, pues el chico le había contado lo que el sabía. Pero el hombre de cabello castaño decidió no comentar nada a la tripulación, pues había ciertas cosas del pasado de Ezra que eran demasiado oscuras. Y no quería que la imagen de un chico sonriente y amable chico fuera remplazada por la de alguien de sangre fría y un pasado realmente perturbador y lo que se llamaría miserable.

Pero ahora el de alguna manera pensaría en la manera de recuperar a su padawan, o al menos a la persona que el solía conocer. Pronto los pensamientos del jedi se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta indicando que alguien quería pasar al cuarto de Kanan.

-¿Quién?-preguntó el jedi al aire, para ver que era Hera. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Bueno, es que necesitas hablar con Ezra.- Esas palabras se sintieron como un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda de Kanan, pues el creía que le esperaba una conversación e estrés psicolgico asi como emocional.

El espectr caminaban a través del pasillo, aunque el jedi no pudo evitar el hecho de la piloto estaba conversando sobre temas que no tenían gran relevancia para el momento, hasta que en un momento repentino, Hera cubrió los ojos del jedi.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Kanan un poco exhaltado.

-Nada, es que hay un desastre en el cuarto común, y la verdad que da pena que lo veas.-

-Eso suena como excusa.- respondió el jedi mientras caminaba hasta que de repente se le cayó la banda con la que se le obstruía la vista, solo para ver que estaba lleno de confeti de colores, así como globos e imágenes, y muchos carteles. Y un enorme grito de parte de la tripulación: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

Solo sorpresa, Kanan solo estaba boquiabierta, mientras veía que toda la tripulación estaba frente a el con una enorme sonrisa, y lo que parecía ser un pequeño y decente así como humilde pastel de cumpleaños.

-Ah..ah..- era lo único que podía salir de la boca del jedi, porque estaba en lo que se podría llamar un shock, pero uno de los positivos. Pues ni el mismo recordaba que era su cumpleaños.

-Sopla las velas.- comentó la mandaloriana.

-Hazlo te lo mereces.- dijo el lasat. El jedi volteó a su izquierda viendo que la twi´lek lo motivaba con una sonrisa. Y al ver al frente a quien sostenía el pastel, vio a su padawan sonriendo como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, sinceramente y ampliamente.

Tal vez lo que vivió con su padawan amplió su relación con el chico, o tal vez no. Pero esta sorpresa planeada por Ezra, le hizo ver que aún podía recuperar a su padawan, sinceramente, toda esa experiencia trago consigo una paga inesperada.

**No sé, si hacer de este capítulo el final, porque se me ocurrió hacer varias historias de como a cada miembro le llegó una paga inesperada. Pues quiero escribir algo que no sea triste,y pues que ..**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿La terminó así o hago lo que dije? ¿O que me sugieren? Por favor comenten**

**Nuyen236… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, el capítulo anterior ya fue el ultimo de esta historia, claro que haré una secuela, involucrando a Darth Vader, o al inquisidor, quien sabe jjejeje.**

**Y quiero agradecer a los que leyeron esta historia, la siguieron y comentaron, pues gracias a ustedes me motivé a querer continuar esta historia, y por supuesto seguiré escribiendo más historias además de la de operación corte de cabello, la cual creo que yo será corta. Jejjejej**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima historia, espero que les haya gustado una paga inesperada, con solo una n eh**

**Nuyen236**


	18. Chapter 18

**Así que continuaré haciendo capítulos tiernos de esta historia, pues nuestros queridos personajes necesitan descanso del estrés en que los pongo, aunque no se si hacer una secuela, mmhh? Por fa comenten y ayúdenme a decidir. Pero buano, jejje**

**A empezar este capítulo, espero que les guste.**

La paga de Zeb y Sabine

Zeb y Ezra desde el principio han sido compañeros de cuarto de hace ya mucho tiempo, relativamente hablando, pues lo fueron apenas cuando el chico se unió a la tripulación, meramente por accidente, aunque el lasat no este conectado de ninguna manera la fuerza, sentía que no era mera casualidad que Ezra haya terminado con ellos. Al menos eso es mejor que una prisión imperial o que le lavasen el cerebro al pobre joven, eso hubiera sido horrible.

Pero el lasat al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, se dio cuenta que en parte eso había sucedido, tal vez no directamente por el imperio, pero algo había definitivamente sucedido. Y todos los eventos involucrando el mantener la sanidad dentro de la mente del joven padawan sucedieron alrededor del chico, del jedi y la piloto, y este aunque lo hubiera querido no pudo ayudar a su compañero de cuarto, solo podía ver como una fase más oscura tomaba control de el. Y esto hacía sentir a Zeb confundido, y sin palabras.

Al entrar a la recamara vacía, vio que su camarote seguía con las mismas manchas de oxidación en la parte superior, y esto le causaba fuerte alergias que no podía quitarse de encima ni con plantas medicinales.

-Quisiera poder quitar esas manchas de oxidación y deshacerme de esta alergia horrible.- dijo el lasat al aire, sin saber que cierta persona lo escuchó desde el pasillo.

Unas horas después…

Zeb entró nuevamente al cuarto, y notó que ya no estaba la mancha de oxidación en su camarote, afortunadamente. Pero, ¿cómo?

Después sintió una presencia entrar al cuarto por atrás de el, y al voltear vio que era Ezra con manchas de pintura y otras cosas desconocidas por el, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el hecho de que es que tenía una sonrisa confiada en su joven rostro.

Lo que le dejó sospechas….

"¿Qué tendrá planeado?" se preguntó a si mismo el lasat. "Esto es,…sospechoso…."

El joven padawan empezó a notar la extraña mirada de Zeb sobre el, como si estuviera sospechando de el.

-¿El pastel te hizo alucinar o algo?- preguntó el chico a Zeb, después Ezra puso la mano es la barbilla y preguntó al aire: -¿Será que le puse mucha azúcar?-

Era cierto, Zeb había olvidado que el chico preparó por si mismo el pastel para el cumpleaños de Kanan, aunque estaba delicioso, no no, ese no era el momento de pensar en eso. El lasat sacudió su cabeza, haciendo al padawan sentir un poco más de extrañeza.

-Zeb.-

-Dime.-

-Toma esto.- dijo el chico dándole al lasat lo que parecía ser un té, y por el olor era medicinal.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó retóricamente el chico con su usual sonrisa confiada, mientras salía del cuarto.

Un momento corto después la realización llegó a la mente del ex militar, era Ezra. El chico se fijó en la molestia que el padecía ante la oxidación, e incluso la reparó y le dio al lasat un té para aliviar su alergia.

De verdad, su paga inesperada, fue el tener un compañero que de hecho se preocupara por su bienestar, incluso después de tanto problema.

**Bueno, aquí termina la paga de Zeb, pero no es el final del capítulo, ahora sigue la paga de Sabine.**

**Bueno a empezar:**

Un mes después de todos los eventos con aquella misteriosa organización, Sabine acababa de terminar un gran mural en una gran roca en medio del campo relleno de pastizales del planeta de Lothal.

Era un pájaro representativo de la rebelión, con una combinación de colores que impresionaría a cualquiera. De verdad, y alrededor de esta se podía ver una combinación de colores y naranjas que simulaban el fuego ardiente de la rebelión, y el ave de colores oscuros tales como morado, violeta.

Pero hasta abajo estaban unas plantas de colores así como el margen de color verde, representando la esperanza existente en la galaxia.

Lamentablemente, Sabine había dejado que la pintura se secará, pero por la mala obra del destino hubo un huracán que arruinó completamente el mural, por lo que Sabine a estar molesta con la naturaleza y triste con esta, al darse cuenta que no había nada que pudo hacer hecho, por lo que decidió no volverla a pintura, dejando como símbolo de derrota, el boceto en el piso, donde unos guantes malgastados lo tomaron y observaron por un buen rato.

Un mes después de eso, le tocaba a Sabine patrullar el área donde su pieza maestra solía estar, aunque al pasar por donde estaría la roca manchada de pintura, estaba el mural, por razones que ella no entendía. Nada más que ahora en vez de tener las plantas verdes al los márgenes, solo tenía en la parte inferior a la ave, unos pastizales dorados. Era diferente, pero le gustaba ese cambio.

Y con una sonrisa regresó a la nave.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, notó que detrás de ella, venía entrando un familiar padawan, con una ropa distinta a la que alguna vez usó así como su mochila. Aunque el chico ahora estaba parado con las manos recargadas en sus rodillas, pues estaba recuperando el aliento, lo que llevó a Sabine a la conclusión de que este corrió una gran distancia.

Pero nunca esperó ver eso….

La cara del espectro 6 estaba toda manchaba de pintura, así como su playera, y por un buen cambio no traía guantes, pues los traía colgados en su cinturón. Además de que notó que había un papel arrugado en su mano derecha.

-¿Ezra-preguntó la mandaloriana sonrojada con una tierna sonrisa. Y el chico solo volteó a verla. -¿Sabes quién arregló mi pintura?-

Ezra se sonrojó, y dio una sonrisa penosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. –Fui yo, pues vi que triste estabas cuando se arruinó, y cuando tiraste el boceto, lo recogí, y me propuse a aprender a pintar para arreglarlo, aunque lo cambié un poco.-

Sabine, no pudo evitar sonreír, pues su paga inesperada que recibió de Ezra fue que este, solo para hacerla feliz aprendió algo para hacer un detalle que arreglara el espíritu del espectro 5.

-Gracias Ezra.- agradeció honestamente la mandaloriana con una amable sonrisa que le fue correspondida por el joven padawan del fantasma.

**Es el fin de este capítulo, bueno, jejje**

**En el que sigue estará la paga de Hera, a la cual ya tengo una idea de como hacerla, y de Chopper. Que no tengo idea como hacerla, ¿Ayuda? ¿Por favor?**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia de como debería hacer la paga de Chopper, o incluso de hera, por favor comenten, se los agradecería mucho.**

**Nuyen 236 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno, creo que no hare una paga inesperada de Chopper, pero si haré la de Hera, y por eso, este tristemente sería el capítulo final de mi primer fanfic. Pero obviamente seguiré escribiendo otras fanfics. Espero que les haya gustado esta, tal vez incluso la traduzca al inglés. Jejeje**

**Bueno a empezar:**

La paga de Hera:

La nave del fantasma, se destacaba por ser una nave a la cual ningún tie se le podía acercar, claro , a menos que este fuera piloteado por Vader, pero eso era una gran excepción.

Pero lo que demás trataba, el fantasma era una nave rebelde que siempre se lucía por sus geniales movimientos al evadir disparos, pero no siempre se lucía por ser la nave más limpia.

Un día, Hera propusó que a Ezra se le diera la oportunidad de aprender a pilotear la nave y no solo disparara desde la nariz, pero los demás de la tripulación no estaban de acuerdo con su idea, debido al pasado del chico y que tal sufría desbalances mentales ,de acuerdo a Kanan, y que por eso era muy arriesgado que este piloteara una nave en situaciones en que sus vidas corrían riesgos.

-Este vidrio cada vez esta más sucio.- dijo Hera enojada en parte gracias a la conversación que tuvo anteriormente con su tripulación, pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez tenían razón.

Por lo que la twi´lek se paró y se dirigió a su camarote, a hacer cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente, pues ya casi tenía que ir a dormir.

-¿A dónde vas Hera?- preguntó una mandaloriana a su compañera piloto.

-A prepararme a dormir.-contestó simplemente.

-Es muy temprano,¿no crees?-

-Digamos que soy un pollo cuando se trata de dormir.-

Entonces Sabine se retiró y dejo a Hera entrar a su camarote.

El amanecer no tardó en llegar, cuando Hera ya estaba despierta y arreglándose para empezar su día. Salió de su camarote, pero no se dirigió a la cocina, pues normalmente la tripulación desayunaba junta, hasta que todos estuvieran despiertos. Por lo que la piloto se fue a la cabina, donde lo primero que notó fue que el vidrio del cual ayer tanto se quejó por su suciedad ahora estaba impecable.

Por lo que salió corriendo afuera de la nave, y se dirigió a la parte frontal de esta, y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Hera veía que Ezra estaba acostado sobre los dorados pastizales que tanto adoraba, con unos trapos mojados y una cubeta de agua al lado de el, así que la conclusión más lógica que pudo sacar fue que este lavó la nave durante la noche, y en el proceso se quedó dormido.

La twi´lek se acercó silenciosamente al lado del chico ahora dormido en el piso, y movió el cabello hasta descubrirle el rostro, viendo como sus pupilas se movían debajo de sus parpados, y murmuraba un poco en sus sueños, al principio la piloto creyó que era una pesadilla. Hasta que oyó algo distinto entre los murmureos.

\- Espero que a Hera le agrade el lavado de nave.-

Hera sonrió levemente, pues ahora estaba auténticamente feliz. Pues su paga inesperada fue que ahora tenía como un pequeño hermanito en su tripulación ,quien consideraba como ella se sentía. Así que ahora sabía, que nunca perdió a Ezra hace unos meses, sino que lo conoció más.

**Gracias por todos aquellos que han seguido y comentado esta historia, , Darkshadows1999, ForeverStayStrong, , Ezraismybae, Valkiria, natybloom16, guest,**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe jajajaja **

**NUyen236**


End file.
